I Have Always Love Whip Cream
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Yaoi between pein and hidan love it thanks dont like it it's okay just enjoy


**Title: **I have always love whip cream

**Note: **It's a Hidan and Pein story I hope that you people like this and enjoy this and I also changed hidan in this don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show or anything that is involves in this story wish I did though.

**Pein's POV**

It's midnight. As the leader of the Akatuski I have reached the kitchen and started to eat what was left over from the meal that we had today. I started to get the left over. I took two Onigiri. I look around to see what was left in the fridge and found out we had some left over Yakizakana I smiled and took some of that juicy fish out. I look around some more to see what else was there. I smiled and then grab Korokke.

I look around somewhere and saw a dessert I took out the piece of strawberry pie out and took out the whip cream can and smiled. I set everything down that I was holding in my hands on the table and smiled at the food. Gosh! I smiled and everything I was about to eat but then I heard some one step in and look at me.

I sighed and turn around to see who it was. I saw that it was Hidan. He stood there looking at me with a sleepy cute look on his face. I also seem to notice that he was holding a small blue cup. I guess he came to get some water.

"Pein what are you doing?" He asked me as he walk to the fridge.

" Hidan didn't we talk about you calling me Leader." I said with a low husky voice.

"Yeah but I don't wanna and besides I can't call you god cause you not a fucking god." He said while he poured some water into that blue cup of his.

"Hidan! Address me as I told you or you going to be punish!" I raised my voice making it sound hard and rough.

Hidan looked and me and put back the bottle of water.

"What are you eating Pein?" He ask me while drinking down some of the water.

"Just some left over dinner Hidan." I told him and took a bite out of my Onigiri. I also started stuffing my face with Yakizakana.

Hidan looks at me and then did this cute smile he sat down next to me. I looked at him with some Yakizakana handing from my mouth but all he did was giggle at me. Then I noticed that he took the other end of the Yakizakana and started to nibble on it.

It made me look at him but I didn't pay mind to him and just let him eat that piece of Yakizakana from my mouth when he was done with it I started to chew on it and then swallowed it. I took a piece of Korokke from the bowl facing in front of me. I took one of the Korokke and then hold it up for Hidan to take it in his mouth.

Hidan being the cutie with a small mouth just took it in his mouth and started chewing on it. In about ten minutes through the whole meal was gone. I guess me and Hidan were hungry or we just enjoy eating together. I guess I enjoy the second choice better then the first.

"Do you want some pie?" I asked him then glance down to see him.

"Yes with some whip cream please." He said so sweetly to me I have never seen this side of him in my life but what the hell do I care now I have the feeling to take him and throw him on the table.

"Alright." I said trying not to get deep into my thoughts because if I do I will never come out from them and have all those sexual thoughts about the man sitting on lap right now.

I got the pie and put whip cream on top of it.

"You know Hidan, I love whip cream and I love it on anything~~~~" I said trying to sound a bit sexual to see where is that going to take this sliver haired devil.

He started to blush that pink tint going around his cheek on his nose and then to his second cheek. I smiled at what I have said to the young boy.

Oh! I have him wrapped around my finger. I started to feed him the strawberry pie and he just open his mouth gladly to take it in and swallow it. I saw that he has such a tiny mouth. I wonder if something much bigger can fit in that small mouth of his.

Half way in the pie I stopped feeding him and just started to feed my own self I guess I forgot all about myself since I'm to busy dealing with my personal angel. Hidan smiled and started drinking from his cup he was downing down the water. At that moment when he put the cup down and when I was done eating the pie.

I held on to his waist and cleared the table with one sweep of my arm knocking everything down crashing everything to the floor. He got scared and shock to what I was going to do to him but I didn't care I just put him on the cleared table and start to make out with him.

I pressed my lips so hard on him that the poor boy didn't know what the hell was going on. Then I noticed that he started to kiss me back. I then shoved my tongue in his perfect size mouth of his. I pressed the tongue piercing that I have on the roof of his mouth and all around to see where that is going to lead me.

It lead me to somewhere real good he started making out with him running his hands through my back and finally landing right on my neck holding on to it with a tight grip. He wasn't trying to chock me but I didn't care if he wanted to because tonight as the moonlight as my witness I'm going to make this slivered hair angel mine.

"Hidan Hidan, calm down." I said while trying to pull away from this devilish angel.

" Nooooo. Pein I want some more." He said in a needy voice I couldn't say no to him so I pushed him down and started to take off my shirt and his shirt.

While I was doing that a red blush was running all around his face. I smiled and bend down to lick his ear with my tongue. He moaned at just the touch of that I wanna see what else is he going to do with me playing around his whole body. I smirk like a demon he looked at me with lust filled eyes I smiled I thought I would never see Hidan have that look on me out of all people that he doesn't like.

I started to kiss down his chest playing with a nipple over here and there and then nibbling at some parts as I pass by them. All while Hidan was moaning my name making me smile I started to kiss his thighs. I have been took off his pants and what he was wearing under which was nothing.

I guess little hidan is feeling a bit naughty today isn't he. I smiled at my thought while Hidan was letting out those wonderful sounds which I'm growing to love so much. Then I went for what I wanted to put in my mouth for such a long time now I smiled at it. It was standing so hard and proud it was a bit big but not as big as mind.

I blew some cold air to it making Hidan shiver at that and moan a bit. I then grabbed it hard in my hands and started to move my hand up and down then when I let go of it I started to lick at the tip and the I took the whole cock in my mouth sucking on it hard and proud.

" Ahhhh ahhhh ohhh Pein!"

I start so suck on it more making him moan louder then he already was I was enjoying this I was in heaven. Hearing my name being moaned out from that mouth just makes me hard when I let got of it in my mouth that s when he came.

"Pein... that was so good." Hidan said and started to blush. Well, he started to blush more the he already was blushing.

" The fun isn't over just yet Hidan." I said d in my deep husky voice of mine which for some reason I only seem to use in sex. He looked at me and smiled when I told him to turn over he did what I told him to do. I got so shock to see him do what I told him and smiled.

I then put him in all four I looked down at my dick. All standing ready to go into his big juicy ass of his. I held on to his hips and shoved it in.

" Ahhhhh Pein!" he started to moan my name and that was my que to start moving in him faster and harder into his hole which I now see that I'm making it bigger.

" Ahhh Pein like that like that!" He moaned again.

I guess this little boy likes it hard and rough I should have known from the begging so I started moving in him harder and pushed it in deeper. I was still looking for that spot of his to make him moan louder. I want him to moan so loud that the whole base can hear it.

" Ahhh Ahhhh Pein Pein Pein." He started to moan my name over and over again.

oh I love how he does all this and I smiled more going deeper and harder in him I pushed it even deeper in him by now I know I'm going to make my angel bleed.

" YES YES YES PEIN OHHHH MY JASHIN PEIN!" He started to moan louder.

The moaning that he is doing is just making me go harder in him.

"Pein I'm going to ahhhhhhh" He moaned at he came right on top of the kitchen table.

I was reaching my limt took. As I thrust a few more inside of him I took my cock out and came right on his chest. He blushed knowing that it was so close to his face. I put on my boxers and pants and carried him to my room. I lay him down on my silk bed. I layed down next to him looking into those deep purple eyes of his.

" Pein, where you about to put your seed on my face?" he asked me while he did the cutest little yawn I have ever seen.

" I wanted to but then I noticed that's something someone would to a whore and I don't want to treat you like that." I said while I smiled at Hidan and ran a hand in his sliver hair.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes and so did I because I just couldn't stand not staring in those violet eyes of his. Soon enough we both went to sleep me dreaming about him and him dreaming about something nice I bet.

**Note: ahhhhhh my first yaoi Pein and Hidan yaoi awwwwww isn't it cute! while I hope you people love it and enjoy it tell your friends about this yaoi and everybody else**


End file.
